Sleep-Over At Erza's
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Erza throws a girls-only, slumber party at her house; Lucy, Levy, Cana and Juvia are invited. The night takes unexpected turns as both Levy, Juvia and Cana get drunk. Levy in her drunk state dares a semi-drunk Lucy to make out with the next guys she see's. How would this turn out when the guy happens to be... AU; School-Fic
1. The Dare

**I got this idea randomly, but this fanfiction will probably be only two chapters. Hehee, I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Erza throws a girls-only, slumber party at her house; Lucy, Levy, Cana and Juvia are invited. The night takes unexpected turns as both Levy, Juvia and Cana get drunk. Levy in her drunk state dares a semi-drunk Lucy to make out with the next guys she see's. How would this turn out when the guys happens to be...**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

* * *

Chapter One

A group of school aged teens were sitting at their usual spot outside, the group consisted of; Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Laxus, Natsu, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, Jellal and Freed. The guys were talking about games and sports, whatever they would normally talk about but the girls were talking about what they were doing on the weekend.

"So, now I have nothing to do this weekend." Lucy whined, sometimes being single sucked. Especially when she hangs out with a group of people they dating eachother; Erza has Jellal, Mira is with Freed, Lisanna is with Natsu, Juvia with Gray, Levy's dating Gajeel and Cana with Laxus.

"How about this, tonight you girls come over mine for a sleepover. My parents are out for a week because of their business trip so..." Erza hinted, she was always one for girl get togethers. She can be scary but she actually a sweetheart when it comes to her girlfriends.

"That'd be great Erza. I'd love to comeover." The blonde cheered.

"Im sorry, I busy with homework and actual work to do anything weekend. Maybe someother time." Mira apologised.

"Yeah, I'm same as my sister." Lisanna admitted raising her hand up.

"Oh, it's okay. We'll do something another time." Erza waved it off. The group kept on talking until the bell went for their final class. Erza, Lucy and Levy were walking down the hall when Lucy gasped. The redhead and bluenette looked at her strangely.

"I forgot my book, I'll meet you guys in class." Lucy turned and walked away from the two quickly. When she turned the corner she ran into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you." Lucy looked up to see Sting Eucliffe, the schools playboy.

"Tch, whatever blondie." he smirked. The two had an alright relationship but they didn't know eachother that well. Lucy playfully punched his shoulder and said a quick goodbye, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her actions.

-XxXxXxXxX-

(Same P.O.V) ~Timeskip - At Erza's

The doorbell rang throughout the house causing the small groups of girls to be quiet, they looked at one another and sprinted to the door. It was like as one they opened the door to reveal a startled blonde.

"God, don't open the door so harshly. You scared the hell out of me." Lucy said placing a hand over where her heart would be.

"Sorry Lu-chan. But we where getting impatient. Now come on, get in!" She grabbed Lucy's wrist and quickly pulled her in the door. They dragged her into the large living room, noticing the pillows and blankets Lucy immediatly realised that this is where they were sleeping for the night. After placing her bag in a corner Lucy sat on the couch and got comfortable.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lucy asked as looked at each of the girls.

"Well, I brought over some drinks and you know. Erza has got movies and food, also no annoying parents. So we're all set for a perfect night." Cana replied. Lucy sighed, how did she know Cana was going to bring alcohol.

The night went on from there, the five girls drinking and gossiping. They sat in a circle when Levy suddenly clapped her hands together. They all looked at her in confusion.

"I know what we should do... Truth or Dare!" Levy suggested while giggling, obviously drunk.

"Oh and we should also have shots. If the other girls know you're lying or you don't do the dare you have to have a shot." Cana said.

"Fine, but nothing to over the top." Lucy agreed. The other girls agreed aswell.

"I'll go first." Juvia volunteered.

"Okay, so what do you pick? Truth or Dare." Erza asked.

"Truth." The girls looked at one another and each leaned over to discuss. This process went on for a while until someone finally picked dare.

"Okay Lucy, we talked about it and we decided. We dare you to make out with the next guy you see." Levy giggled, the blonde blushed and agreed with a sigh. The girls cheered and continued talking well that was until the doorbell rang about half an hour later.

"Hey Lucy, can you go get that?" Cana teased. The blonde stood up.

"I sure hope this guy is hot."

"Oh and don't look at who it is. Wait I'll make sure it's a guy." Levy said rushing to the window and peeking through the curtains. She gave the girls a thumbs up and each followed Lucy as she ran to the door and as soon as she opened it she grabbed the man and crashed her lips onto his. She kissed the mystery man with so much passion, the man soon returned the kiss with just as much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The man licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and lucky for him she opened her mouth straight away. Their tongues battled for dominance and Lucy let out a deep moan, she was enjoying the kiss but unfortunately the need for air came. She moved her mouth away and opened her eyes to see the amazing kisser. She gasped and it was like the alcohol in her system disapeared and she was now sober. The man smirked at the blonde and said.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." She heard the girls giggle behind her.

* * *

**Ohhh, who is it? Try guess... Hehee, I'll put your name down in the next chapter if you guessed right, also he may or may not have been mentioned in this chapter. Also I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, please review.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. After The Kiss

**Here is another chapter, I wasn't really surprised no one guess right... :/ So no, it isn't Sting, (Sorry for StiCy fans) so you can think of more people that could fit the part. (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lucy blinked a few times, never expected her first heated make out session was with her long term crush. The girls were giggling behind her and Lucy knew she would never hear the end of this. She let go of the teen and took a few steps back. They knew she liked the man that stood infront of her, well infact she loved him. Everytime he looked at her she would blush and when he talked to her she we stutter. The smile that she has only seen on occassion has never left her mind, that smile... just thinking about it made her shiver.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy managed to say.

"Well, Erza messaged me telling me to get over here. I wasn't going to come but I am glad I decided to." his monotone voice said, his tone changed a little at the last part. Lucy felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Lucy turned to look at Erza, she was laughing sheepishly. She was so going to get her back for this, but then again she was going to have to also thank her later.

"O-oh, really?"

"So why the sudden kiss?" he raised a eyebrow. His eyes were looking into her brown ones.

"T-that was a dare, sorry if I made you f-feel uncomfortable."

"Are you girls drinking, I thought I tasted some alcohol." he asked.

"Well we're done here. Come on Lucy. Bye see you at school on monday." Juvia grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her inside the house. When they finally got back to the living room Lucy sat there and touched her lips. The girls created a semi circle around the blonde, each had cheeky smirks on her face.

"So Lucy, how was it? You both looked like you enjoyed that kiss, also was there some tongue in there aswell." Cana teased, winking at the red faced blonde.

"S-shut up. I can't believe you did that Erza." Lucy stuttered.

"What, it was a dare. I didn't want you making out with one of our boyfriends if they came over so I messaged him. I thought you would appreciate it, you have liked him for two years now. Also it's kinda obvious he likes you, he actually smiles at you. He is nice to you and well, he talks to you more than anyone else, even the guys in our group agree."

"You talked to them about this?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well they actually confronted us about it. I think they're a little jealous that a certain someone talks to you more than them." Erza laughed. Lucy pouted.

"Oh I know, I should call him back here." Levy laughed afterwards. Lucy sweat dropped, why did she actually come.

"Nah, we'll just talk to him on Monday." Erza said. The girls continued their night as it was before he showed up. Lucy didn't drink any more alcohol afraid she might agree to do something stupid again. She was in for it on monday when she has her maths class, afterall she sits right next to him.

* * *

**Sorry if the hints aren't that great, but this one is a bigger one. His name was not mentioned at all in the last chapter. **

**I am sorry about any grammar or spelling errors, I find editing quite boring... Hahaa. Also please review.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


End file.
